


Revenge times here

by Mudkiplord



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), other side characters - Fandom
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce is a terrible dad, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Pew pews, Tim Drake is Red Robin, also look around before you do things cuz ur son is always watching, back hand slap, batfam but it is odd, batfam drama also, damian might be in later chapters, jason is a man now, joker isn’t the villain yay, nightwing is back in Gotham but might not stay, nvm it’s odder not just odd, they grow up so fast, y r u still reading the tags get to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkiplord/pseuds/Mudkiplord
Summary: Let’s begin here I guess, Jason and joker are in a heated ( you’ll see what I mean) battle and it looks like jokers winning, nope Jason, nope now joker... well go on read the story





	1. Red... hood? More like red helmet

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN ANY DC CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE DAT OK, second fic btw so excited to see how this one turns out, I’ve thought out what I’m gonna do with it and a few scenes but idk how everything will fit together. Basically idk how ima fit the drama in as well as making it an action based fic, it should work but I’m a noob at this and should start writing the frickin fic

Flames, everything was flames, that maniac is gonna burn the whole warehouse down with that thing, all I gotta do is pull the trigger once I get a good shot. His makeup is melting off, good, I get to see his real face when I kill him, just like when he killed me. With every breath he coughs out smoke, soon is my chance, I’ll get close and stick my gun to his forehead and take in every moment, problem is that he’s just spraying flames every which way, I can’t get in.*TING* I’m in, shot the barrel of his flamethrower lodging a bullet right in not allowing any flames out, if he keeps trying to shoot he’ll kill himself, can’t let that happen. Now, I run in grab his flamethrower and kick him in the face, rubbing some leftover makeup off with the sole of my boot. I walk closer to push him on his back and stick my M1911 right at his forehead, then I quickly pull to the side and shoot the ground by his head, wizzing past his ear causing him to jump a bit. I take off my helmet to let him know who I am, who I used to be, and who’s about to shoot him dead in the warehouse that replaced the one he killed my in. “So, tell me Jack, recognize me?” I ask him just to see if he remembers each kill, the sick man if he doesn’t. “Jason Todd, wow, came all the way back from the dead to kill me?” He laughs after coughing up more smoke. I’m done here, I calculated the time it takes for cops to get here, it’s time they see his corpse, I’ll leave a note behind signed with my initials in his filthy blood. *POP* done, now to make sure Bruce gets worried, I’ll just make his symbol with Jacks blood on his chest. I’m tempted to cut off his still grinning head and use it as a trophy in my apartment. Time to go home and watch the news.

 

“*YAWN* Hey Babs what’re we havin for breakfast today, who’s cookin?” Dick yells from the bedside to Barbara who is in the living room of their ok sized apartment. “Should we just go to Bob Ethan’s or Flap Jackie’s today?” She answers with a question to Dick who is now dressed in normal day clothes and walking out of the room still looking like he hasn’t slept in days, which he probably hasn’t. “Meh, we have the ingredients for anything at either of those, why would we go?” Dick asks as he pours himself a hot cup of coffee and sits across from Barbara at the coffee table. “We both know I’m a better cook and I don’t wanna cook now” she replies with a whiny tone causing Dick to agree because he can’t really argue with her reasoning.

 

Bruce wakes up that morning to a plate of eggs, toast, coffee, and of coarse bacon, perfect after learning his nemesis was just murdered and he was framed for the killing. He gulps it down and gets dressed in the usual suit and tie and walks out the room only to be greeted by Alfred, waiting to get the dishes and do the rest of his daytime chores. He walks downstairs to see Tim sipping on a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper article on the jokers murder. “Morning Tim, your up early, it’s 7:00 AM” Bruce says in his usual Bruce Wayne tone. “After what happened last night I thought I would gather all the information about the incident as I could but didn’t find much. Oh and did you hear, Dick is back in town and is back with Barbara, he called and said he might stay for a while and help with this case” Tim says in a giddy tone from the coffee. “Why would we need his help on the case, he knows we can handle this ourselves” Bruce asks as he takes the coffee away from Tim and chugs the rest down causing Tim to hit Bruce on the shoulder lightly. Bruce then gets up says goodbye to Tim and Alfred and leaves for work.

 

“I swear I don’t know nothin bout the joka murder I swear” the warehouse worker pleads in a whinny New York accent. “Well you see, I saw on the news that you were gonna reveal who really killed the joker last night” Jason said as he pressed harder on the pressure point on the mans shoulder making him wince with pain. “ fine just let me go, I saw who did it, it was a man in a red mask with a jacket and shirt with a red bat symbol ok, that’s all I saw” the man squeezes out to be answered by Jason jumping off of him releasing his finger from the pressure point. “Good, thank you for your honesty, now run along” Jason says with a smirk on his face helping the man up. The man starts walking away when Jason pulls out his M1911 and shoots him in the back of the neck, killing him instantly.

 

“So are you really back to help Bruce with the case or for other reasons” Barbara says across the booth to Dick who was finishing up his first blueberry pancake and starting at his next. “Well, if i’m not here, for that, I’m here for, the pancakes” Dick says between gulps of large pancake pieces finishing his second ( Bob Ethan’s isn’t in Bludhaven btw). “Sooooooooo, is that a yes? Or does that mean that you lied and it is for the pancakes?” Barbara asks a bit grossed out after seeing him chew the squishy blueberry pancake mush while talking. “Eh, it could be either, or neither, have you thought of that?”

 

“The list that I have just passed out to you all contains all the members of this board who have recently been getting bribed by other companies such as lex corp or Palmer tech for our business tactics and secrets. At the top of the list, Ian Trent, I thought you were an ally but I was wrong, you are fired” Bruce said this to every board member on the list except a small few for the rest of the day, the night will soon begin.

 

“Hey Bru.. eh Batman” nightwing says walking to the edge of the rooftop where Batman is standing next to Red Robin and Batgirl. “Nightwing” Batman “greets” nightwing as they continue staring down at the street bellow until they hear a shriek from an ally a few blocks down. They quickly take down the thug and continue patrol. “When will these guys ever learn that they will always get stopped by us?” Nightwing sarcastically asks over the coms only to hear an annoyed grunt from Batman and a light chuckle from batgirl. After a few more thugs they head back to the bat cave where Alfred is sitting at the bat computer researching eye witness reports on the jokers death, none being trustworthy. “Hey al” nightwing says running over to Alfred and shaking his hand. “Good to see you masta Dick” Alfred greets with a smile on his slightly wrinkled face. “Any reports worthy of checking out” Batman asks Alfred while walking up behind him putting a hand on the bat computer chairs back. “None sir” Alfred points out the obvious to Bruce making Tim smirk. “What about that one” batgirl points at a report that titled “man found dead in alley on way to reveal who killed the joker”. “It was just a mugging, the man was found with no valuables” Alfred answers. Silence fell upon the cave until Bruce broke it “Tim go test your skills with nightwing in the sparring room” he ordered. “Uhhhhh ok” Tim replies as he walks to the sparring room followed by Dick who is eying Batman over his shoulder.

 

Tim was thrown onto the mat, quickly taken down by Dick, who took another sip from his water bottle. “You need to work on your jab, it’s the best way to take out someone’s teeth yet you don’t pith much force into it” Dick explains what he’s doing wrong and demonstrates on a punching bag in the corner of the room. “That’s not the only way though, besides I’m not gonna be using boxing techniques very often, they are too simple and ineffective” Tim excuses.

*POP POP* The gunshots could be heard miles away, Red Hood was chasing a thug who mugged a woman in an alleyway, this was the night after the bat families previous patrol. Nightwing was quick to jump at the thug talking him and taking the purse back to the woman. “I had him” Red hood exclaimed. “And who are you exactly?” Nightwing asked confused. “Red hood, I do what you and Batman refuse to do, helping the people of Gotham more than you ever will” Red hood explains to nightwing who thinks a second. “Red... hood? More like red helmet, ohhhhh so you killed joker” nightwing realizes before diving at Red hood who jumps out of the way and grapples from building to building until he reaches his motorcycle which he uses to get away. Luckily before Jason jumped away nightwing placed a tracker on his jacket sleeve the only problem was that Jason went so fast the tracker fell off the jacket and got crushed by passing cars.

“So what did you do while I was sparring with Tim yesterday?” Dick asks Barbara who was sitting on the couch watching netflax on the large tv at 1:00 AM. “Nothing, just argued about who could have killed joker and why they tried framing Batman” Barbara said in a bored tone, “why do you ask?”. “Oh no reason, just wondering” Dick said in a suspicious tone. Dick then joined in watching the new season of whatever the show was that Babs had been talking about so much lately, it seemed like a pretty stupid show though.

 

Jason had just gotten to his plain gun filled apartment and walked to the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza from the fridge. “Man I love not having anyone to care about you, nobody to tell you what’s wrong or right” Jason said to whoever he was playing with in whatever shooting game he was playing only for them to disconnect from the server making Jason rethink the scentence but to find nothing wrong with it. He continued playing for several more hours until he finally got tired but instead just grabbed a beer from the fridge chugged it down and kept playing.

 

They had finally got tired of the stupid jokes and random laughs after every line in the show that they were watching and decided to get ready for bed. They brushed their teeth and flossed making jokes about how each others breath still stank before hopping into bed. “G’night babs” dick said before hearing her reply “g’night Dick”.

 

Tim shut down his computer for the night, brushed his teeth, got back on his computer to study for his math test that week even though he would pass anyway and hopped into bed for the night.

 

Bruce stayed up all night on patrol because nobody else would, it was very uneventful only catching a few thugs.


	2. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman faces court regarding the joker murder while everyone else is dealing with their own “problems”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own any dc charters etc. this chapter will be the root of several other works I’m planning. This chapter is going to be shorter than the first

“So mister Batman, do you vow to speak the truth with all your words?” Harvey dent asked Batman in the court room who was on trial for murdering joker. “ I do” Batman says with his right hand raised. “First question, depending on how you answer this will determine the length of this trial” Harvey then asks the question “did you murder joker”. “I did and I don’t regret it” Batman answers immediately almost like he had rehearsed it. Batman then pulls a pistol from behind his back and attempts to shoot Harvey who he misses, however someone in the crowd had a plan to assassinate Harvey by pouring acid on him, he threw the mug of acid that he had at Harvey and that hit him on the left side of his forehead and oozed down his cheek causing him agonizing pain. Bruce then snaps out of the vision and back to reality where he never had the gun and nobody had acid. The trial continued.

 

Tim was in his room when he heard a knock on his door, he went to open expecting Alfred but was greeted with a punch knocking him out. When he woke up he was tied to his computer chair facing a man who he slightly recognized but couldn’t name him. “My replacement awakes, wonderful, feel free to ask any question” Jason said laughing about how perfect this was. “Who are you, what do you mean by your replacement?” Tim asks angrily and confused. ‘Who is this stranger, could he be?’ Tim thought for a second then muttered “Jason” under his breath. “I thought you were the smart one, guess who I am, my full name” Jason orders standing from his chair walking towards Tim who is a bit afraid. “You’re y you’re Jason Todd, the s second robin?” Tim asks nervously hoping he was right. “Good, I can tell Bruce has trained you to be a detective, now tell me this, does Bruce care about you, and be truthful” Jason again orders Like he’s interrogating Tim. “Uhh yeah I guess s so” Tim finds this question pointless and obvious but is still nervous about it. “Well that’s what I thought, until he let me die at the hands of the joker of course, how did that turn for joker” Jason is now standing behind Tim making Tim sweat a bit. “You killed him?” Tim asks already knowing the answer at this point. Jason Cuts the zip tie off Tim’s hand and jumps out the window and grapples away. “Odd way to leave” Tim says standing now, rubbing his wrists and staring out the window. “Bruce can’t know” Tim whispers to himself.

 

Dick finally woke up and found that babs wasn’t home ‘she must be at work’ he thinks to himself. He gets dressed and and steps out of the apartment room to get started on finding a good job, his first interview is today as a police detective for the gcpd, he pretty much can get that job no matter what since he is already a detective in Bludhaven. He walks in to the police station and to the front desk, the lady there knows who he is and points to James Gordons office. ‘Oh yeah, him’ he thinks to himself a bit freaked out about seeing his girlfriends dad who doesn’t know that they’re dating. He walks in and takes a seat, “good morning Grayson, ready for the interview” jim asks with his arms crossed across the desk. Blah blah blah you have the job blah blah blah. “It was nice meeting you Grayson, here’s your new badge” Jim hands Dick his badge and assigns him a desk and partner ( no need to name them, they are not important), the desk is completely empty except a computer and mouse. He takes a seat and meets his new partner who gives him all the files he needs.

 

Batman stands up from his chair, he has been proven innocent until further notice, he can finally take off his suit and cool down, its summer and he’s in an all dark colored bat suit with padding to soften blows. He gets to the bat cave and hangs his suit in its box next to Tims. He heads upstairs and to greet Tim and Alfred and start getting ready for patrol that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, didn’t want it to be too long, I will probably continue this work and then finish another one that I am working on but idk, next chapter will be the one with the most drama and the one with the most character thoughts like at the beginning of chapter one.


End file.
